Alone Time
by enosselesueht
Summary: They have been on the run for a year and have finally found a place to stay...and found some much needed alonetime. Lemon. x
1. Chapter 1

**A/N ****I felt like writing a lemon. *wink wink***

**Disclaimer: I owns nuffink.**

I stared into Derek's eyes from across the room, wetness seeping between my thighs. I watched as he

cocked his head listening as the others drove away to the cinema. We had found a safe place to settle

almost a year of being on the run. The time in between had been spent in motels and rented

apartments. But now we had a house. A house that me and Derek had to ourselves for three hours.

Three. Whole. Hours.

He straightened and he focused completely on me. He licked his lips and a slow predatory smile

spread across his face. I squeezed my thighs tighter together and smiled back. He took a step closer.

I bolted.

I ran through the living room door towards the stairs. We had had sex before but that had been ages

ago and we both have felt the tension for months, but I wanted to tease him just a little bit longer. I

reached the top of the stairs before I felt his muscular arms wrap around me and press me tight

against his body. I could feel Derek's erection pressing against my ass and I wriggled against him and

made him groan. He flipped me over and pressed me against the wall next to my bedroom door. His lips found mine in an urgent kiss that left me shivering. Both of our tongues seeked entrance to the other's at the same time and met half way. They begun their erotic wrestling match as Derek's hands slid down my back, down to my thighs, so that he could pick me up. I wrapped my legs around him and ground my aching womanhood against his hard cock. He groaned again and I revelled in the sensation, the way it teased, easing the ache of my desire only to leave me begging for more.

I knotted my hands in his hair and whispered "Bed. Now." He complied and carried me into my room before throwing me onto the bed.

I lay there against the pillows, Derek standing at the end of the bed, his gaze travelling all over my body. I realised that my skirt had ridden up around my waist and my red silk-completely soaked-thong was there for his eyes to see. I lay my arms wide against the back of the pillows, sticking my C-cup breasts out to their best advantage and widened my legs. His breathing quickened.

"Like what you see?" I whispered.

Derek just nodded and parted his lips showing me his tongue pressed firmly between his teeth. I shivered.

He pounced

**A/N**** Review for more…please?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**** Thank you my lovely reviewees.**

His lips covered mine in a steamy kiss and he explored my mouth with his tongue. After a while I pushed him away. Derek frowned but I moved my hands to his chest and knelt up to his level. I ran my hands up over my body till I cupped my breasts. His eyes followed my every movement. I squeezed my breasts together and he growled. Derek reached out but I just pushed his hands away and continued to tease.

Keeping my eyes on his I slowly unbuttoned my blouse running my hands over my bared skin when the thin red fabric hung half covering my tits. I reached round and unzipped my skirt, sliding it off ever so slowly. I could practically see his cock hardening as I did so. It made me even hotter knowing that I did this to him.

I shimmied off my blouse leaving me in just my underwear. He was slowly inching forward but I smiled and shook my head at him, saucily.

Reaching round, I undid the clasp on my bra, letting it drop and I watched as he licked his lips eyeing my breasts.

"God I want to fuck you so badly right now." His eyes met mine dark with his desperation and lust.

"Not yet…" I whispered.

I leant back against the pillows and pulled the flimsy fabric to the side and circled my entrance with my fingertips, only partially showing him what lay beneath. I then slid one finger inside, moaning, teasing us both.

He growled.

"Tell me what you want to do to me Derek." I thrust another finger inside. "How do you want to fuck me?"

His eyes widened, his voice but a husky whisper. "I want to take you in my mouth…"

"Yes…" I sighed curling my fingers inside myself.

"I want to run my tongue between your folds…and lick up your hot pussy juices." I shivered and brought my fingers out to rub circles around my clit.

"Then I'm going to thrust my fingers in you as well. I'm going to make you scream my name." I could hear his panting breaths but my eyes were closed from the incredible sensations so I couldn't look at him.

"I'm gonna bite your clit while I pump my fingers in you." I rubbed myself faster. "Then I'm gonna suck you as well. I'm gonna suck you so hard you'll forget your own name."

I rocked my hips getting closer to my orgasm now.

"You're so sexy Chloe." He growled. "Seeing you touch your pussy like that, making yourself feel good…I love watching your tits sway when you gasp like that. I'm so hard for you right now. "

"Derek…" I moaned. "So close…"

I felt the heat of his body against me, almost touching but not quite. "I can smell how wet you are baby. You're close. Cum for me Chloe. Cum baby."

That did it for me. I threw my head back and screamed. "Derek!" I felt his mouth on my tits, taking my nipple between his teeth. That sweetened my orgasm to an intensity that was so great it was almost pain. Almost.

I lay there gasping with his head still at my breast. He was biting me now whilst needing my other tit. "More…" I gasped. "More baby."

"You are greedy, aren't you?" He was on his hands and knees now looking down at me. I made a fist in his shirt and tried to pull him back down but he resisted. "Please?" I whispered.

He leant down to my ear. "What do you want?"

"Everything." I moaned. "I want your big cock in my mouth. I want to suck you hard and taste you as you cum in my mouth. I want you to taste _me_ just like you said. I want your long hard cock thrusting deep inside my aching pussy. I want you to fuck me doggy style baby. I want you to treat me just how you want." I was writhing by the end. I needed to cum again. Desperately.

"You know I love when you talk like that Chloe." He bit my neck. "Fuck my cock with your mouth. I'm so hard for you."

Well since he asked so nicely…

I pushed him up until he was kneeling and unbuttoned his shirt, running my hands over his exposed muscles. He shuddered. I undid his jeans slowly watching his face. His eyes were on me again, watching. I then pushed them down backing away only so that he could kick his jeans onto the floor. He was now only in his boxers and I could see the huge tent that his impressive erection had caused. I licked my lips.

Pushing his boxers down, I saw exactly what a state he was in. He was all veins and knots, he must be very uncomfortable.

That would be sorted out very soon.

I ran one finger up and down the underside of his length, marvelling at the almost silky smooth texture, before I flicked my gaze back up at Derek. His eyes were on his cock and what my wandering hands were doing to him. I smiled and gently pressed my tongue against the tip. I circled it licking up the salty drop of pre cum that rested sensually there. I then took the head into my mouth and sucked long and hard, massaging the end with my tongue. I slid as far down as I could-which was about half way due to his immense size- then back up again. Derek growled and slid his hands into my hair. I repeated this a few times, each time just as agonisingly slow as the last. He bucked against my mouth.

"Fuck baby. More. Stop being such a tease." I pressed my teeth against him and slid to the end. "Please." He panted.

The begging spurred me on. I slid my hands between my legs and coated my fingers in my juices before smearing them along his length for lubrication. I made a tight fist at the end of his cock and pushed all the way down to the base, smoothly because of my saliva and pre cum. I pumped him faster and took the head into my mouth, sucking and tonguing him. His hands tightened in my hair and he thrust into my mouth.

"Yes! Fuck. Just like that Chloe. God yes!" I kept going. " More. Yes…ugh…oh…I'm gonna cum baby. Chloe! Fuck!" I rubbed him faster than ever as he cried out and drank all of his juices as they spilled into my mouth.

I pulled away and he crushed himself against me so that I was pinned to the bed. He kissed me again and kicked off his boxers. He then tugged at my thong and said, "Off. Now."

I complied.

Even after the oral sex I had performed on him his cock was up again and harder than ever. He swept his gaze over me quickly before flipping me over onto my front. His hands went to my hips so that my ass was in the air.

"Fuck me Derek. I need your cock in me now baby." He was doing everything I asked.

"Not yet, Chloe." He whispered.

Well, maybe not.

**A/N**** Mwahahaha! How mean am I? Review and more will come. (No pun intended) lol x**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N **__**do you peeples love me? I wrote this whole story on one day. I am so proud.**_

_He slid his hands between my thighs and spread them wide so that my clit almost brushed the sheets. I shivered. "Please Derek."_

"_I love it when you beg. But not yet Chloe. There was one more thing you wanted me to do first, remember?"_

_I thought back and then it came to me, just as he ran his tongue along my pussy._

"_Oh God." I gasped._

" _My names not God, Chloe." His voice caused vibrations that were so sweet I couldn't breathe._

_Derek then traced his tongue around my entrance and dipped it in slightly., making me whimper._

"_You taste so sweet. I make you so wet don't I baby. Does my cock do this to you?" I just moaned in response. His hot breath was tickling my clit in such a torturous way. _

_Suddenly his mouth was gone and his hands were on my thighs again. I cried out in protest but he just rolled over and shifted underneath me so that I was straddling his face. Derek moved his hands to my hips and pulled me down hard rocking my hips while thrusting his tongue in me, swirling it about, touching every part of me I wanted him to. I screamed his name._

"_Fuck baby I'm so close." He pulled his tongue out and bit my clit. I jumped with a yelp and he impatiently pulled my hips down again. Derek traced circles over my clit moaning. It was like he was enjoying it as much as I was. He slid his hand up and pumped his fingers in me, momentarily breaking away to whisper,_

"_I can't wait to have my cock inside you." He flicked his tongue along my clit, fingers still pumping. "Your pussy is so wet." He flicked my clit again. "So sweet." Flick. "So tight_." _Bite._

I was right on the edge and he knew it. "Cum for me." He thrust his tongue inside me along with his fingers and I came for the second time that day. I rode his face and he growled knowing how I would react to the vibrations. 

I came again.

He lapped up my juices then flipped me over. 

I whispered three words. 

"Fuck. Me. Now."

Derek rolled me over again and pointed my ass in the air. He paused. I grumbled in frustration. "I need you right now Derek."

"I know I need you too, but I'm allowed to admire the view, aren't I?" He ran his hands over my ass and gave it a squeeze.

"Admire later. Fuck now."

He chuckled, grabbed my hips and thrust.

"Oh Derek!" I gasped. I was already very sensitive from his previous attentions so the pleasure was amazing. He pulled out and thrust again. Hard and deep. I loved this position and he knew it.

"Your. So. Fucking. Tight." With each word he thrust, pushing me closer to the edge. 

"Your so fucking big." Was my reply.

"Tell me how good it feels baby." He was panting in my ear. Thrusting faster. Harder.

I could barely think let alone talk. But I sure as hell tried. "Your cock…oh god…ugh…is so big…you fill…oh yes like that baby…you fill me up so…ugh…so perfectly. Your cock is huge baby…no one else…no one…can make me feel like this…Oh!" He grabbed my breasts and teased my nipples. He growled. "Fuck, more baby." I whispered. He brought his hand down and rubbed my clit hard. 

"Just like that Derek….Yes…yes…ah!" His hands were moving incredibly fast matching the rhythm of his powerful thrusts. I was so close to cumming.

"Cum with me baby." I gasped.

He did.

And it was _good._

**A/N**** Would any of you think that I was just a virgin that was **_**very**_** well informed?**

**Oh and Yeah I changed my user name, in case anyone was confused. ****J**** x**


End file.
